Apenas um Olá
by Aninha D.H.K. Li
Summary: Bastou uma palavra e um sorriso para que ele soubesse que ela era exatamente o que queria... songfic, one-shot. S


**Apenas um Olá  
**_por Aninha DHK Li  
__Revisado por: Yoruki Hiiragizawa_

Eu olhei para ela da porta. Ela se preocupava com o que vestir, que maquiagem usar e que jóias colocar. Ela virou-se para mim e abriu a boca para falar algo, talvez pedir opinião, mas fez cara de quem fala "já sei o que você vai dizer". E é claro que ela já sabia, porque sempre que pede minha opinião eu digo a mesma coisa: _Você é linda de qualquer jeito!_

**_At the mirror you fix your hair and put your makeup on  
_**_Na frente do espelho você arruma o seu cabelo e se maquia_  
**_You're insecure about what clothes to wear  
_**_Você está insegura sobre que roupas usar_  
**_I can't see nothing wrong  
_**_Eu não consigo ver nada errado_  
_**To me you look so beautiful**_  
_Pra mim você parece tão linda  
_**_when you can't make up your mind_  
**_Quando você é você mesma_

Estávamos atrasados, mas eu não me importava com isso porque eu sabia que ela demorava a se arrumar e eu não tinha porque reclamar, pois o resultado era de encher os olhos. Percebendo que ela iria demorar sentei na cama e continuei a observando.

Vendo minha flor se arrumar eu me lembrava de quando nos conhecemos.

**_It's half past eight, it's getting late  
_**_Já são oito e meia, está ficando tarde  
__**It's OK, take your time**  
__Tudo bem tome seu tempo  
_**_Standing here my hands in my pockets  
_**_De pé aqui com as mãos em meu bolso  
_**_Like I have a thousand times  
_**_Como estive já muitas vezes  
__**Thinking back it took one breath**  
__Lembrando do passado, foi preciso uma respiração  
_**_One word to change my life  
_**_e uma palavra para mudar minha vida _

* * *

FLASHBACK

Dentro do elevador eu me perguntava no porque estava estou indo para aquela festa... Nunca ia nem em festas de aniversário quanto mais a uma na cobertura do edifício! Talvez fosse para conhecer as pessoas com quem iria conviver a partir de agora neste prédio. É... Deve ser isso que... O elevador abriu! Eu ia conhecer um vizinho!

Entrou uma moça, aliás, uma bela moça. Não saberia como explicar, mas era uma mulher com uma beleza diferente das que eu conhecia. Ela usava um vestido bem simples, cor rosa-bebê, com alcinhas e um pequeno decote. O vestido, apesar de ser bem solto, dava forma àquele corpo escultural. Seu cabelo era longo e ia até a cintura e tinha um tom mel, bem diferente. Ele estava preso apenas com duas presilhas, no mesmo tom que o vestido, e que não seguravam o cabelo por completo, deixando soltas algumas mechas e fios deixando-a mais sedutora ainda.

Mas o que mais tinha chamado minha atenção eram seus olhos, incrivelmente verdes como duas esmeraldas preciosas e lindas!

Quando ela entrou no elevador, parecia que não tinha me notado. A única coisa na qual ela se preocupou foi com o espelho; não parava de se ajeitar: mexia na roupa, passava a maquiagem e mexia toda hora no cabelo. Até que parou e olhou para o lado percebendo que estava acompanhada. Ela ficou rosada de vergonha.

"Olá!" – disse a bela moça envergonhada – "Você é novo no prédio, não?".

"Sim" – respondi um pouco vermelho por ter sido pego a olhando.

"Sabia! É porque eu conheço todos aqui!" – sorriu – "Ai! Que falta de educação a minha! Sou Sakura Kinomoto!" - estendeu sua mão para me cumprimentar.

"Syaoran Li" – apertei sua mão reparando em seu sorriso. Como era um belo sorriso! O mais belo que já vi! Não tinha como explicar... Ele era radiante, espontâneo, verdadeiro e... Perfeito! Simplesmente perfeito!

Não saberia dizer por quanto tempo fiquei ali como um bobo apertando sua mão e olhando diretamente para seus olhos, só sei que "acordei" quando ouvi uma música alta tocando. Havíamos chegado ao local da festa. Sai do elevador envergonhado, juntamente a uma Sakura no mesmo estado. O que eu estava pensando para ficar tanto tempo segurando sua mão?...

_**When we walk into a crowded room it's like we're all alone**  
__Quando andamos no meio da multidão é como se estivéssemos sozinhos  
_**_Everybody tries to kidnap your attention  
_**_Todo mundo tenta roubar sua atenção  
_**_You just smile and steal the show  
_**_Você apenas sorri e rouba o show  
_**_You come to me and take my hand  
_**_Você vem pra mim e segura minha mão  
_**_We start dancin' slow  
_**_Começamos a dançar devagar_  
_**You put your lips up to my ear**  
__Você aproxima seus lábios em meu ouvido  
__**and whisper way down low**  
__e sussurra baixinho _

De qualquer jeito entrei na tal festa ao lado de Sakura e percebi que ela chamava a atenção de todos que a viam, principalmente dos homens... Eu não sabia porque, mas não havia gostado nenhum um pouco de descobrir isso!

Depois ela foi para um lado e eu fui para um outro mais vazio, mas não tirava os olhos dela. Todos os homens a chamaram para dançar, mas ela não aceitou nenhum pedido.

Olhava para os lados como se estivesse procurando por alguma coisa ou por alguém. Fiquei receoso. Será que era o namorado? Tentei parar de pensar nisso, mas a pergunta sempre me vinha a cabeça. Por que eu estava pensando nisso? Não tinha nada com ela!

Ela só parou de procurar quando começou a olhar para onde eu estava. Olhei para os lados, confuso. Para quem ela estava olhando?

Constatei que não havia ninguém perto de mim, pelo menos não perto o bastante para ser alvo do olhar dela. Ela riu um pouco, talvez de minha cara de espanto. Então, finalmente, se aproximou de mim.

"Oi, de novo!" – riu um pouco – "Você quer dançar, Li?" – já foi logo segurando minha mão. Não sei porquê, e nem como, toda vez que ela falava comigo, ou me tocava, eu sentia uma sensação estranha. Ao mesmo tempo em que eu me sentia quente, eu ficava com um frio na barriga. Sentia-me corajoso, mas depois via que era um covarde. Eram tantas sensações opostas. Aquela mulher era diferente. Nunca nenhuma mulher me fez sentir tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo.

"Li?" – acordei dos meus pensamentos com aquela bela voz me chamando.

"Ahn? O quê?" – perguntei, fazendo-a rir.

"Quer dançar comigo?" – ela perguntou novamente.

"Ah, Kinomoto, eu não gosto de dançar..." – fui interrompido.

"Hei! Não me chame de Kinomoto, Li! Sakura, por favor! E você vai dançar, sim!" –olhou indignada para mim – "Você pensava que iria sair daqui sem aproveitar?".

"Mas, Sakura...".

"Nada de 'mas'! Vem aqui comigo!" – ela começou a me puxar pela mão que havia segurado.

"Ora, mas quem você pensa que é pra controlar minhas vontades?" – eu estava indignado até me esqueci de todas as sensações que ela me causava. Que mulher atrevida!

"Mas Li você vem a uma festa e não quer dançar? Além do mais, você é novo no prédio e eu não quero que fique longe de todos!".

Então me deixei levar. Aliás, quem não se deixaria levar por ela, que era tão perfeita.

Chegamos no centro do salão de dança e começamos a nos mover devagar. Acho que ela percebeu que eu não dançava tão bem, porque começou a me guiar até eu pegar o jeito da coisa e ficamos um guiando o outro.

Estávamos dançando bem coladinhos e em perfeita harmonia e até chamávamos um pouco de atenção. Ela ficou na ponta do pé e começou a sussurrar em meu ouvido:

"Pra quem não queria dançar você está se saindo muito bem, não?".

Não sei se ela percebeu, mas meu corpo todo estremeceu e meu coração batia cada vez mais rápido.

"Mas graças a você me conduzindo" – sussurrei em seu ouvido e senti que as pernas dela ficaram meio bambas.

FIM DO FLASHBACK

* * *

Depois dessa festa começamos a nos encontrar cada vez mais. Digamos que os encontros já estavam começando a ser armados, por ambas as partes.

Quantas vezes que Sakura me pegou vigiando a porta dela ou que eu a peguei vigiando a minha? Nem me lembro... Quando nos encontrávamos, conversávamos sobre tudo e só nos separávamos tarde da noite na casa de um ou de outro. Conheci amigos e parentes de Sakura e ela conheceu os meus. Descobri tudo sobre ela e vice-versa.

Bom, depois de um tempo eu me declarei e ela também disse sentir o mesmo. Estamos juntos até hoje, há dois anos.

Hoje nós iríamos para a festa que sempre acontecia na cobertura do prédio, a mesma na qual dançamos pela primeira vez. A festa onde eu faria o pedido que poderia mudar nossas vidas.

"Estou pronta!" – Sakura finalmente disse. Como eu pensei, o resultado foi de encher os olhos. O vestido de Sakura ia até os joelhos. Era verde-claro em corte reto, um pouco largo no quadril com as alças finas em um tom de verde mais escuro. Ela também usava um colar prateado com um pingente de esmeralda em forma de flor de cerejeira.

"Vamos?" – Sakura me chamou.

"Claro, minha flor" – peguei sua mão e fomos para a festa.

Na festa, depois de dançar um pouco, eu e ela nos sentamos e eu decidi fazer o meu pedido. Levantei-me da cadeira e me ajoelhei em frente aos pés de Sakura que continuava sentada me olhando confusa.

"Sakura, quer se casar comigo?" – peguei uma caixinha de veludo no bolso e a abri. Dentro havia dois anéis em ouro branco. Dentro dos anéis estava escrito "Sakura&Syaoran" e por fora uma esmeralda em forma de pétala de flor de cerejeira.

Os olhos de Sakura começaram a brilhar por causa das lágrimas. Ela me olhava sem saber o que dizer e então se jogou em meus braços e colou seus lábios nos meus. Eu a prendi pela cintura e ela tinha os seus em volta de meu pescoço acariciando meus cabelos da nuca. Ela entreabriu os lábios me dando permissão de explorar mais a sua boca. Ficamos ali até perdermos o fôlego. Era incrível que, toda vez que nos beijássemos, parecesse sempre a primeira vez. Eu nunca me cansaria de Sakura, mesmo que se passassem mil anos!

"Isso foi um sim?" – eu perguntei sorrindo.

"É claro que foi seu bobinho!" – chorando por pura felicidade.

Nós nos levantamos e colocamos as alianças um no outro. Enxuguei as lágrimas dela e nos beijamos novamente. Após o beijo Sakura ficou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou em meu ouvido:

"Que tal uma comemoração a dois lá em casa, hein?" – ela se afastou com um sorriso maroto nos lábios.

"Não é uma má idéia!" – eu respondi com o mesmo sorriso.

Nós dois saímos correndo da festa; algumas pessoas até falavam com a gente, mas nem escutávamos.

Entramos no elevador. Aquele mesmo elevador onde eu a conheci e onde ela me conquistou com apenas um _olá_...

_**The first time I saw you it felt like coming home  
**__A primeira vez que vi você foi como sentisse que estava em casa  
**If I never told you I just want you to know  
**__Se eu nunca te contei eu só quero que você saiba**  
You had me from hello  
**__Você me teve com um olá_

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/FIM-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/

Hello, people!!!!

Pois é... Finalmente escrevi uma fic né? Demorou, mas finalmente saiu!!!! A música é "You Had me From Hello" do Bon Jovi e é muito linda -!!!!

Quero agradecer muito, a minha mãezinha Yoru que além revisora ela ajudou a história a sair! Ela me passou a música, me ajudou a ter a idéia e me deu vários toques! Além de ter babado muito... Digamos que é graças a ela que "nasceu" a fic!!!! BEIJOS MÃEZINHAAA!!!!

Também quero mandar beijos para minha momy Merry, pra todas as minhas irmãs, pra Ju, pro meu pai e... Quem mais? (pega uma lista enorme) Xiiiii.... A lista ta meio grande... Vou resumir... Pra todos da mansão e uma especial pra minha idolatrada Kath Klein!!!!!!!!

Beijos,

Aninha D.H.K. Li


End file.
